


Made With Love

by Corpus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cum Eating, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Pining, Public Masturbation, it's kind of cute if you ignore the whole cumming-in-his-drink thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus/pseuds/Corpus
Summary: Akira doesn't expect anyone to show up to Leblanc's in this weather. When Akechi arrives, he can't control his dirty thoughts.





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I told my friends I will write literally anything if given a prompt ;3c
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't played Persona 5 but I tried my damndest to make it as lore-compliant as possible. Let me know if there are any inconsistencies and I will change them! Also they're both 18 in this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Want me to write you something? Email in my profile <3

Another long day. Another long, boring day of cleaning and re-cleaning spotless countertops and unused mugs. Akira stood at the counter at Leblanc’s on a rainy Wednesday evening. He stared off into the middle distance while wiping down yet another spotless glass with a dishtowel. Outside, rain stained the street grey, and the gentle patter on the roof was enough to make him yawn. Perhaps Morgana was right. Perhaps he should go to sleep…

Bells, tinkling. He jolted awake. A figure decked out in a rather unflattering red rain poncho had entered. Akira watched the figure struggle to remove it while shedding droplets of water onto the dark carpet.

Finally, the figure won the battle. Akechi. Akira stiffened. He hung the still-soaked poncho on the coat rack by the door, straightening his blazer. He nodded at Akira as he approached, sitting himself down on one of the red leather chairs.

“Slow day?”  
“Yeah. People prefer to make their own coffee on days like today.”  
He nodded to the window and Akechi chuckled. He ran his hand through his slightly damp hair, tucking it behind his ear. “Yeah…” He looked tired too. 

“Getcha anything?”  
“Just a coffee. A couple of creams and a sugar, please. I have a paper to work on.” He sighed, pausing for a moment before smiling at Akira, almost apologetic. “Sorry I don’t have longer to chat.”

Akira nodded as Akechi relocated himself to a booth, and set to work making his coffee. He thought about how Akechi looked with his hair slicked back from the rain. Then, mug in hand, he walked around the counter to his booth and handed him his coffee. Akechi already had his work spread out in front of him and had started scribbling down notes from a textbook. He looked up as Akira approached, and took the coffee from him. Their hands brushed gently. Akira flinched, almost imperceptibly. Akechi didn’t seem to notice his reaction and thanked him with a smile before going back to work.

Akira, heart beating faster than it rightfully should be, went back behind the counter. He faced away from Akechi. Wow. Okay.

He wasn’t expecting Akechi to be here today, especially not with the weather like this. Especially not if he had a paper due.

His imagination sprung to life, reminding him of his thoughts from late last night. Akechi, smiling at him, before pressing his lips against his own. Akechi, holding him, touching him. Breathing against each others’ lips. Akechi, gently moaning against Akira’s skin as they ran their hands desperately through each others’ hair. He imagined pressing him down into the mattress as he panted Akira’s name, over and over as Akira pounded into him. Their sweaty flesh pressed together as Akechi kissed him deeply, tongue moving around his mouth, a trail of spit forming as they, dazed in the heat of the moment, pulled away from each other.

Fuck. This was a mistake.

Akira tried to ignore his hard on. His face felt hot. He reached down, palming his dick through his jeans. He shouldn’t be doing this. He was in public. He was in _Leblanc’s_ for god’s sake. _And Akechi was only a few feet away._ It was one thing to let his fantasies run wild in the middle of the night... 

The thought made him harder.

Maybe deep down he wanted to be caught. Akira thought this as he ran his hand up and down his dick through his jeans. Maybe he wanted to be called a pervert; caught jerking himself off in public. Maybe he wanted to feel that burning shame and humiliation…

Akira quietly undid his belt and without a moment’s hesitation, pulled his now fully erect dick out, trying to be subtle as he jerked it while standing only a few feet away from the man occupying his thoughts.

But… what _would_ happen if Akechi noticed? Would he be angry…? Would he tell Akira that he was disgusting? Would he call him a slut…? Maybe he wouldn’t mind… maybe he’d come around and join him. Maybe he’d pull out his own dick and allow Akira to have a taste. He imagined sucking Akechi’s cock behind the counter. Akechi facefucking him as he desperately strokes his own dick. He tried to restrain a breathy moan as his face burned. He imagined making him cum. He imagined how Akechi would look, lost in the moment as he climaxed on Akira’s face. Fuck.

It was too much, he realized. He was close, so close. He panicked for a split second before noticing the mug he was polishing earlier sitting on the counter. He grabbed it and immediately came into the once-spotless mug.

“Kurusu-Kun?”  
Akira froze, still holding his jizz mug.  
“May I get another coffee please?”  
He turned slightly. Akechi sat in the same spot, pencil in hand, textbook still open. He looked at Akira with a neutral expression on his face.  
“Of course. Give me a moment.”  
“Thank you.” He went back to his work.

Akira’s mind was racing. Okay, holy fucking Christ. Did he notice…? Of course not. He would’ve said something. Or would he? Fuck. He didn’t know what to think. He put the mug down and quickly zipped back up. Okay. Okay.

He looked at the jizz mug and his overactive mind suddenly screeched to a halt. In the end, he wasn’t sure what pushed him to do what he did next. Perhaps it was the sadistic side of him taking over. Or perhaps it was his ever-horny young adult brain at work. 

Akira poured the coffee overtop of his cum. He added Akechi’s two creams (not that he needed it) and sugar and stirred it thoroughly. He held it in his hand and took a deep breath before bringing it over to Akechi, placing it on the table in front of him, before retreating behind the counter.

He grabbed a dishrag and made a show of wiping down the counter. And then Akechi picked up the cup. Akira paused, unable to look away.

Akechi took a sip. His eyes darted to Akira. He sipped deeper, longer this time, maintaining eye contact. He put the cup down. Akira’s heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest.

“Thank you. This is good.”

Akira nodded, and looked down at the counter. Holy shit. Fuck. He hadn’t noticed anything? 

He felt simultaneously nauseous and unbelievably turned on. He was hard again. Akechi took another sip, seemingly unaware of Akira’s… situation.

Suddenly, Akechi looked at his wristwatch. He stood up, closing his notebook and quickly jamming his various school-related articles back into his bag. “I didn’t realize the time. I have to get going.” He walked his mug over to the counter, finishing his coffee off before placing it delicately in front of Akira.

For a split second, they both stood there, looking at the empty mug between them. Akechi cleared his throat and looked Akira dead in the eye. He had a slight smirk. He knew. Akira felt his heart stop in his chest.

“So… can you make me another one of these to-go yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or suggestions for other Akechi/Akira fics let me know in the comments. I'd love to hear feedback for this one too!


End file.
